


Angel boy

by LoenaAdams



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Sobbe - Freeform, mature - Freeform, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams
Summary: Sander & Robbe watching a movie but can't keep their hands to themselves.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Angel boy

They were watching a movie. It was quite an enjoyable movie, nothing too special. Sander and Robbe were both tired. After a long and exhaustion school week, they both didn't feel like going out. So Sander picked out a random movie they could watch. They were sitting against the headboard of the bed, both shirtless. Robbe laid back against Sander's chest, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend.  
They were halfway through the movie when Sander´s hands started to roam. His hands started by Robbe's arms, lightly stroking up and down, from his hand towards his shoulders which gave the brown-haired boy goosebumps all over his body.  
Then the hands started to wander further up, tangling in the thick hair of the youngster, gently pulling which caused the brown eyes rolling back inside their head. 'Sander' whimpered the younger boy when the older boy tugged his hair again, slightly harder this time. 

'Shss Robbe, I am trying to watch a movie over here. '

Robbe knew he was in trouble. He could practically sense the smirk on his boyfriend's face. Sander was so much better at playing this game. He could push Robbe towards the edge incredibly easy, he just knew which buttons to push and when to push them. Sex with Sander was something else. It was not just sex, it was making love. How cheesy it may sound. Sander took him on an adventure every single time. Exploring things they may both enjoyed but never overstepping a boundary. Trying out new things that Robbe wouldn't even dare to dream about. Sander made Robbe feel brave. 

The hands started to wander again, strong warm hands gliding over his shoulders, over his arms again and making there way to his stomach. Tracing the abs of his stomach lightly with his fingertips. Robbe couldn't help to squirm a little in Sander's arms, trying to get touched more and just like that the fingers were gone. Robbe let out a frustrated groan. 

To movie continued and so does the hands of the artist. This time the fingers were playing with Robbe's ears. Lightly massaging the sensitive skin. The younger boy can't help shivering when he feels a wet tongue tracing the skin around his neck. It is almost unbearable because it is not nearly enough yet way too much already. Robbe swallows loudly when he feels that he gets a semi. He knows that sweatpants are not the most ideal pants to hide a boner. He tries to cross his legs to make it slightly less oblivious but the older boy pins his legs to the bed with his own. The tongue of the bleached continues tracing the skin around the neck softly biting down. Robbe can't help but moan out loudly.

Which results in a disappointing sound from the artist. 'Robbe please I am really enjoying this movie. Can you stay quiet?' At the same time, he squeezes the head of his boyfriend's dick. Robbe throws his head back en lets out a soft whimper.  
The right hand of the older boy comes back up and traces the upper lip of his boyfriend, slowly pushing a finger inside. 'You can suck this if you can't keep quiet' he whispers with a low voice against Robbe's ear. Sander continues with licking and sucking the skin of the browned-hair boy, making sure he leaves a lot of marks. 

Robbe is trembling but he tries to focus on sucking his boyfriend's finger. Licking it, softly biting it, accepting a second finger into his mouth. The other hand keeps roaming all over his body, touching sensitive body parts. Flicking over his nipples, pulling it. The younger boy is now fully turned on. He founds it extremely difficult to sit still and start to squirm again. Sander just pushes another finger inside Robbe's mouth.  
After what feels like forever Robbe can't take it anymore and he starts slowly humping his ass against his boyfriend's dick trying to get some more action. 

But it completely backfires. Sander pulls his fingers out of his boyfriend's mouth and keeps his hands to himself. His legs on the other hand pins down the younger boy whereby it becomes impossible to move for him.  
'Sander please' breaths the brown-eyed boy heavily, incredibly turned on.

'So eager already' Robbe feels his boyfriend's lips moving against his ear. 'So desperate.' Sander's recently sucked fingers slide against his stomach slowly making their way down. Past the waistband of his sweatpants, massaging his thighs, stroking over his dick and finally, they move past the waistband of his underwear. Robbe can't help but arch into the touch. When the wet fingers take hold of his dick, he let out a sigh and wait for the fingers to move. 

But nothing happens. Robbe turns his head slightly so he can look into the green eyes of his boyfriend. They stare back to him. 'Something wrong Robin?' Robbe let his head fall against the shoulder of the taller boy. 'You want something angel?'  
'Sander please' he whispers. 'Do something.'  
He can practically feel the older boy licking his lips and smirking. Completly content because he got what he wanted. A very desperate and turned-on Robbe in his arms.  
Sander pulls back his hand en let Robbe's legs go,  
'Get rid of those clothes and turn around cutie.'  
Robbe strips down and throws his sweatpants and underwear away in a corner.  
He turns around so that he is now straddling his boyfriend. He looks his boyfriend into his eyes and bites his own lips, feeling quite exposed because Sander is still wearing his clothes. He can feel that Sander is also hard underneath him. The older boy takes the hand of the boy in his lap and brings it to his mouth. He starts to press little kisses all over his hand, slowly taking a finger into his mouth and sucking it. 

The younger boy starts to whimpers and moving around. Slowly riding against his boyfriend clothed dick, but two large hands on his hips stop him before he can really enjoy it. 'That is enough cutie, you can turn around again.'  
Robbe's mouth falls open. He can't believe his boyfriend and is quite offended when he starts to laugh. 'Come on, we were watching a movie'. 

'I am going to the bathroom' Robbes states because there is no way that he going to wait any longer. He has been turned on for at least 20 minutes and his dick is starting to hurt.  
'What are you going to do in the bathroom?' asks his boyfriend challenging.  
'What do you think?' When Robbe's tries to climb off the bed he gets pulled back.  
'Why don't you do that over here and let me watch?'  
Robbe snorts. 'And your movie then?'  
Sander rearranged the boy in his lap so that their lips are almost touching. 'I am sure you can put up a nice show that is way more interesting than the movie.'  
Robbe shivers and he feels that his dick get harder. Sander leans back against the headboard folding his own hand behind his head. The brown-haired boy is not sure what to do. He feels a little bit weird but at the same time incredibly turned on. 'Just do what you would do if you were alone' the older boy encourage hem. 

Robbe let his hand that is still wet from Sander's tongue sliding over his chest, playing with his nipples. 'Such a beautiful boy' Sander says brushing a few curls out of his boyfriend's face.  
Robbe bites his lips and lets his fingers slide down further, stroking his own dick, slowly flicking his thumb over his head. 'That is it cutie, continue. You are doing very well.'

Sanders words go straight to his dick. Robbe starts to stroke faster and he lets out a moan. Suddenly Sander lifts him and turns him around so that he is now sitting again between his boyfriend's legs but this time Sander's head is on his shoulder, watching Robbe's hand stroke himself.  
'Are you going to cum all over your own hand for me baby?'  
The younger boys swallow heavily when he feels the warm breath of the older boy against his ear.  
Robbe can't help but moaning the other boy's name.

'I am right here angel, watching how you are stroking your pretty dick.'  
Robbe can feel that his orgasm is approaching very quickly. Sander places both of his hand on Robbe's hips and lift them slightly, pushing his own dick against the ass of the other boy.  
Feeling his boyfriend's dick grinding against his ass is enough to send Robbe completely over the edge.  
Hot cum shoots out of his dick, painting his hand and chest in white, sticky streaks. 

Leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder, Robbe comes down from his high. Sander's hand are all over him and he is whispering sweet nothings into his ears. 'I love the way your body flushes when you are losing, look at all those pretty marks.' 

When Robbe has finally cached his breath he turns around again. He bites his lip when he looks at the erection from his boyfriend. 'You want to help me get rid of this, cutie?'  
Robbe nods and he can feel that he starts blushing again. he can't explain why those words get to him so easily. He loves the way Sander talks to him in the bedroom. Always praising, using pet names, making sure Robbe has a good time. 

'Oke baby, why don't you get off the bed and sit on your knees for me.'  
Sander crawls toward the edge of the bed and places his boyfriend between his legs on the ground. He slowly pushes off his sweatpants and underwear. Robbe looks at his boyfriend's dick, waiting for a cue from Sander who is stroking the younger boys face. 'You know what to do angel, don't you?'

Robbe leans forward and starts licking the top of his boyfriend's dick. He can feel the hands of the artist pulling at his hair. Encouraging him to take him fully into his mouth. Robbe starts bobbing his head onto Sander's dick. When he looks up he makes eye contact with the green eyes from his boyfriend who lets out a moan. 'Can I try something, Robin?'  
The younger boy stops sucking, nods and patiently waits for more instructions.  
'Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.' He closes his eyes for a second and opens his mouth. He can feel the fingers of his boyfriend lifting his face, forcing him to make eye contact. 'You know what to do when you are not comfortable?'  
Robbe nods.  
He can feel the dick of the artist slowly entering his mouth. He tries not to gag but when the older boy suddenly starts trusting, he can't help it. Sander pulls back for a second, letting him catch his breathe for a second before he pushes back in. Using his lover's mouth to make himself feel good.  
Robbe can feel tears in his eyes but he keeps still. He enjoys the way Sander is using him, tugging his hair and fucking into his mouth. The older boy can feel that his boyfriend is struggling and strokes his head.  
'I am close baby, just hold on a little longer.' After a couple more trusts he can feel his boyfriend shooting down his throat. 

Robbe swallows before he starts to sputter, trying to catch his breath again. Sander is gently brushing his hair pulls him back into his lap.  
'You are such a good boy, Robin. I am proud of you.'  
They lay together for a while, watching the end of the movie. When the credits are rolling Sander looks at Robbe. 'Are you all good?'  
The younger boy looks at his chest that is still covered in cum.  
'I think I can use a shower.'  
The older boys snort. 'Come on then, lets shower cutie.'

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, please let me know if you notice any spelling or grammar mistake!  
> This is the first time I write smut. Hit me up if you have any tips or ideas!  
> tumblr: https://jxoxsxsxi.tumblr.com


End file.
